


Void-sparked Friendship

by 12u3ie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (get it?), Gen, but it turns out good in the end, but there's no real depiction of it, endbusting, just like "the last thing she saw", nothing graphic, shade does kill twelve, the void does one (1) good thing, twelve gets lost for the millionth time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12u3ie/pseuds/12u3ie
Summary: Twelve gets lost in the End, but ends up finding a friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Void-sparked Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadeSwift99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeSwift99/gifts).



“Hello? Guys? Where are you?” Twelve called. She was in the outer End, where she and her sisters (loose term) had gone endbusting. Fourteen had told them that she knew some good spots, places with huge, sprawling End cities. They had been at it for a couple hours when Twelve got separated from the other two - Double had stayed home. Her communicator couldn’t get a strong enough signal out this far, so she couldn’t message them. She was well and truly stranded. “Well,” she said, storing her most valuable items in an ender chest and picking some blocks out of her inventory, “I’d better get bridging.” 

She was glad Thirteen and Fourteen had taught her good block placing techniques. She pillared and bridged across the islands, big and small, with relative ease. But after a while, she had run out of blocks. “Dang it!” she ‘swore’ under her breath. “I’ve gotta go back for some… I don’t know, endstone or something. She made her way back from where she had come, cautiously skipping across the one-wide bridge. 

Humming a little tune, she decided she’d play a little game with herself. “I spy with my little eye… a chorus fruit! I spy… endstone! Another chorus fruit! An end city! A- Wait, an end city!” Twelve was overjoyed, and only got happier when she spotted its ship. She could grab the elytra and finally get home! She was overwhelmed by joy, running across another bridge to gather blocks to bridge over. 

Unbeknownst to her, she had glanced at an enderman. She didn’t realize this until it was too late. The angry creature teleported over to her, knocking her off the tiny bridge. _This is it; I know it._ A death in the void was not a pleasant one: prolonged suffocating, your lungs collapsing in on themselves, unable to breathe or think or do much of anything. Not to mention the loss of all your items, and the lingering feeling of death that would follow you for days. Twelve braced herself for the pain. 

…But it never came; at least not as it usually did. Instead, she hit a ‘floor’ in the void. _This has gotta be a glitch, right?_ She stood up, brushing nonexistent dust off her pants. “Hello?” she warily called out, not expecting anyone to answer.

“You don’t belong here.”

“Gah!” Twelve yelped, turning to meet the one who responded. 

The figure had skin nearly as pale as snow, and shoulder-length hair to match. She wore a shadow gray cloak and dress with a dark blue lining. The dress had long sleeves, with open shoulders like she and her sisters. She also wore a belt. Her eyes were a deep black void with blue irises. 

“H- Hi there. M- My name is Twelve.”

“You don’t belong here,” she repeated. “Or maybe… maybe I don’t. Either way, something isn’t right.”

“Well, maybe we can fix it? I- If you wouldn’t mind telling me, what’s your name?”

“Oh, uh… My name’s Shade.”

“Shade! That’s such a cool name!” Twelve’s fear evaporated instantly, more focused now on her new potential friend. “Do you know where we are?”

“The void,” she answered, the smile she possessed fading into a scowl. “This must be another one of the void’s tricks.”

“Well, do you know how we can get out of it?”

Shade paused for a few moments, deep in thought. She sighed. “I- I’m not exactly sure. Usually the void at least poses some way out, but this time… It’s different somehow.”

Twelve was about to respond, likely asking another question, but decided to focus on Shade’s features instead. Heavy bags laid under her tired eyes. Her hair was a bit tossed around and oily, and her hands shook with every gesture they made. “Hey,” Twelve said, her voice a comforting whisper. “You look like you need a hug. Would you like one?” She held her arms out in front of her, a soft smile upon her lips.

Shade looked like she was about to refuse. But to her and Twelve’s shock, she stepped (floated?) into her arms, wrapping them both in a tight embrace. Twelve hugged back. They stood like this for several moments, the only sounds being Shade’s slightly erratic breathing. Twelve rubbed circles into the being’s back. 

Shade was the first to pull away from the hug, seeming to do so reluctantly. She was also the first to speak. “I think I have a way out of this, but it won’t be very nice.”

Twelve’s smile dropped a bit, but she agreed. “What’s it going to be?”

Shade stuck her arm out to the side, a trident forming in her hand. “I’m sorry Twelve, and I hope to see you again soon.”

Twelve just smiled. “You too, Shade! See you around!” The last thing she could see was the little smile that found its way on Shade’s lips.

-~-

“Where the hell is she?”

“Do you think I know her whereabouts?”

“Well you’re the one who knows stuff about the End!”

“And you’re the one who was with her last.”

“I was not; you were!”

“Don’t try to pin this on me!”

“Hey guys! What’s up?”

Thirteen and Fourteen, who had been bickering at spawn since returning from their endbusting without Twelve, turned to see their sister alive and well right beside them.

“Where the hell were you?” Thirteen said.

“Yeah,” Fourteen said, placing a hand on Twelve’s shoulder. “We were worried about you.”

“Well…” Twelve paused. “I fell into the void and made a new friend.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Shade, you are such a good friend and I really appreciate ya <3


End file.
